sometimes just happens
by another moment gone
Summary: One-shot. "She brought Spring. And he’d carry out Summer. Just for her. Only for her." *R&R* -another moment gone-


s **o **m **t** i **m** e **s **j **u **s **t ** h **a** p **p** e **n** s

* * *

-another moment gone-

* * *

_Follow The Arrow_ **–Rosi Golan**

It was one of those times when she'd look at the clock, anxious as ever, and would wonder when her parents would go to bed.

She'd paced her room for ten minutes or so,

She rolled around in her bed for about another ten minutes,

And she'd listened carefully for her parents small talk while they shut down her living bright house.

They were going to bed—but it was just the beginning for her.

She heard herself breathing unsteady breaths as she made her way, two by two, down the creaky carpeted stairs. She was careful to listen for any stirring in the silent house.

There was no sound but her own breathing.

When she slipped out the quiet back door and run into the darkness and bitter coldness, she breathed out in peace.

-:-

Running in the night to the 'spot', her thoughts were a jumble of phrases that were senseless and her adjectives to describe her emotions were becoming lessened.

"Hey." His voice echoed in her ears.

A grin found its way onto her once pale face.

"Hi!" She squealed, jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly with the grin never leaving her face.

"I'm glad you came," he breathed against her ear, his hair covering her eyes.

"Me too."

-:-

She waited for the clock to tick once again just to be able to see his grinning face; feel his embrace that shot tingles up and around her arm.

"Class dismissed."

She sprinted away from those releasing words, she ran with her backpack bouncing all over her back, and ran with her hair blocking her vision.

She ran through the cornfield.

She ran to their spot in the broad daylight, beating the clock at once.

"Hi!" She bounded into his arms, feeling at home all over again.

"I'm glad you came," were his traditional words as he grabbed her hand and walked her around the forest, showing her things she'd never seen before.

"Whoa! What is _that_?" She exclaimed in a girlishly high voice, giggling immediately.

"Centipede." He said softly, watching her carefully as she giggled at the creepy crawler that gave her jitters.

He answered her every "what is that?" question and he advised her on techniques to avoid falling flat on her face.

"I should get going," she said in a tired voice. "My 'pottery' class ends about now."

"Okay." He said, worried for her.

"Carry me?" She asked, eyes wide, sadness somewhat shielded.

"No way!" he said playfully, ducking low so she could hop on his back for a piggy-back ride. "You do know," he said mid-step. "I'm gonna break my break thanks to you."

He heard her laugh freely. "Yea, I know."

He ran through the cornfield with a loopy gait while she laughed uncontrollably above him.

These moments he never wanted to forget.

* * *

-

_Been A Long Day_ **–Rosi Golan**

When she walked in the door with a gaze, her mother and father were standing there tapping their feet with angry faces.

She didn't even get to see this punch coming.

She didn't even get to scream this time.

-:-

She walked to him this time, limping with a black eye scarring her once lit up face, clouded by tiredness.

His mouth formed an 'O' and he sprinted to her, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her head and eye.

"I'm sorry." Were his simple words.

She didn't say anything, she just melted in his arms with a tired sigh and a grateful half-smile.

They sat in the cornfield, wrapped in each other's arms, seeking what was left.

* * *

-:-

_Little House_ **–Amanda Seyfried**

He got the news on her birthday. He ran to get the phone, checking the caller-ID: unknown.

He answered, feeling off.

He got that god damn call that ended everything.

It cut off all lines and ended that Spring had changed; everything but at the same time, changed nothing at all.

Just his memories.

He listened to the speaker and blankly placed the phone back on the receiver and walked back outside to the party before him.

That explained why she never showed up to her own surprise birthday party.

* * *

-:-

_Last Flowers To The Hospital_ **–Radiohead**

It was like walking in on his own funeral. It was depressing and it made his heart break to only see one other person there.

Their 8th grade teacher.

He quietly and silently glided in and sat a seat near her.

"Hi." His teacher said to him, wiping tears of her cheek.

He looked at the casket.

He looked at his feet.

It was invading his mind.

After the ceremony, his teacher came to him.

"You know," she said in between sniffles. "I always knew this is what was happening—but jeez; she was such a special girl…enjoying life around her, everything."

He didn't shed a single tear.

"Thanks for coming." He murmured, leaving after nodding to the speaker.

He exited the building and only when he got to the car to stare at the gift he had for her. Only then, did his nose prick and sting; did he cry.

* * *

-:-

_Think Of Me _–**Rosi Golan**

Sometimes time passes; whether it passes speedily in the blink of a single lid, or whether it passes by slow as a slug—regardless, it passes.

He walked through the brush that he used to play in. He looked at the gift of Spring.

She brought Spring.

And he'd carry out Summer.

Just for her.

Only for her.

* * *

-:-:-

_**Review.**_

-sorry if it was somewhat depressing…

-another moment gone-


End file.
